The Truth of Those Who Love You
by Dets
Summary: College!Stuck AU because Jade loves Dave and they should have at least this fanfiction together.


**AN:** _I found this thing from before Toshiba-kun died, and I'm in the process of trying to find the plans so I can continue. It's not my best but if you say that to my face you'll just end up with a human-like lump crying in the corner. I appreciate any signs that people actually read the stuff I write; you guys all mean the world to me._

Jade Harley was not one for history class. She was always told that wasting fifty minutes of your life per day for history is not wasting at all, but taking the mistakes that the people who came before her made, so that she can learn from them and in later life use them to her advantage and to succeed. This was a load of bullshit, she realised. People in later life don't usually reflect on Hitler's mistakes so they can fix their own.

There was a perk to history class though. And no, it wasn't so Jade could catch up on some missed sleep, but more that a certain Dave Strider sat next to her.

Most girls would happily admit that Strider was the sort of swoon-inducing boy you mainly just read about in webcomics, and Jade wasn't one to disagree. She'd liked him since forever.

A few years back Jade has once been friends with his sister; Rose, but as the years passed Jade was suddenly opened to the fact that the main reason she was still going to her house was so that she could hear about her brother. They barely spoke nowadays.

As Jade pondered the above thoughts meaninglessly, she decided it'd be best if she vaguely tuned into her teacher's ramblings as to not embarrass herself if and most probably when Mr Millard calls on her.

She wondered, not for the first time, why she kept taking this subject.

"To relive Captain Cook's discovery of the island, and to please your parents with your history grades, I want you to work in partners to create…"

Partners? Jade instinctively did a quick take of her classmates; who she could work with, who would encourage her to slit her wrists, so on. Everybody was quietly mumbling and grabbing each other and the classroom effortlessly split into different pairs.

"Jade?" At the sound of the husky voice from beside her, Jade sharped lifted her face off their bed in her palms and turned to Dave. "Got a partner yet?" Incapable of speech, Jade shook her head and gave a wavering smile, questioning herself if this was really happening and making a mental note to definitely take history again next year.

"So, you're Dave, huh?" Of course he was Dave. Who else would he be. Idiot.

"You'd be Jade? You were friends with Rose once." Nodding, Jade tried to read the barely distinguishable handwriting on the blackboard to try and grasp an idea of what she was supposed to be doing.

"So, know anything about this Cook guy?" Dave said. She shook her head, hoping not to embarrass herself by coming out and saying she knew downright shit about whatever this assignment was supposed to be on.

"I think he was a Captain." She said, looking at her partner.

"Yeah, I gathered that too. Do you think we should—" Dave was cut of abruptly but the arrogant ringing of the bell. The pair walked out of the class with half-hearted 'thanks' to Mr Miller to continue their conversation in the hallway.

"You were saying?" Jade said, leaning against an anonymous locker.

"I was going to ask if you'd like to come round later, maybe fiveish, to start our plagiarism from Google?" Dave said, looking cool and natural as he collected his books for next period.

"I'd love to."

* * *

At 5:23pm, Jade Harley realised she needed to be somewhere. She rushed to the kitchen where in a uniform college phone book lay in a deserted wooden cupboard, the perfect little book for finding your crush's number. Grabbing the black phone from the counter Jade dialled the number, hoping Strider wouldn't be too pissed about the twenty-three, no wait four, minutes that separated between this moment at that of the time she was supposed to arrive at his. Long monotonous beeps lasted a century, before at last Jade was greeted by a weary male voice.

"Dave? I'm sorry, I'm really late," She began in a rush.

"Oh Jade, hehe. Don't worry about it." How could he be sexy, even through the phone? Jade kicked herself for thinking such things.

"Do you want me to bring anything over to your's?"

"Nah, just your laptop and maybe some juice. See you soon." He said, hanging up. Jade sighed and put the phone back in it's cradle, going back upstairs to clean herself up and retrieve her laptop. The first time her a boy asks her round to his house and she's late. Kicking herself once more, she mumbled something about a bruise and looked at the facts. This wasn't anything like a romantic date; she had been to his house on many occasion thanks to his sister, plus it was for a history project.

Stopping at the convenience store down her street to pick up some apple juice, Jade once again checked her phone for the time. 5:47. Hoping she didn't look like a complete idiot, she half-jogged half-sprinted down the street, careful not to harm her laptop.

As soon as she got onto Dave's street, she ran her fingers through her dark locks and straightened her glasses. She found his door with ease; familiarity and habit from years ago lead her here instinctively. Jade knocked softly as not to come off as impatient, though not to soft so wasn't heard. Unconfident thoughts like these skimmed her thoughts. The gentle clicks of the door's mechanisms unlocking made her shoo them away though, and in a strong voice she greeted her host.

"Got your apple juice." Of all the things to say.

"Hehe, thanks Jade! Come in, I assume you know where my room is; just opposite Rose's." Jade followed


End file.
